supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 1) 888
Synopsis for "Truth To Power" Vohc/Jax-Ur watches as his mockery of Rao stalks the Earth. In his hands he holds the last vestige of the Phantom Zone, it is revealed it had somehow been hidden within Chris. Which personality controls the villain is debatable one moment it is the reincarnated Vohc, the next the evil Kryptonian scientist. Flamebird attempts to take on Rao herself, and even in control of the 'Phoenix Force' she cannot defeat him, but help is at hand as Alan Scott (the magic based Green Lantern), Mr Terrific, Jay Garrick (the original Flash), and Dr. Fate have arrived and are ready for battle. Mr Terrific informs the makeshift fighting force that Rao is defying science not only for being an automaton but for his immense growth spurts. Chris watches unable to intervene from his Phantom Zone prison and he finds a solid object a cape left behind from Fort Roz (the only solid thing in the Zone) and dresses in it. In the real world, Pakistan are adding to problems launching a nuclear attack against Rao. Alan Scott is able to stop the nukes while Jay grabs the soldiers. Thara/Flamebird launches at Vohc/Jax-Ur. All of this is still being watched by Chris, but as you might recall, unlike Thara, who easily embraced her godly soul and destiny, Chris only followed her for the sexual enticements, never truly able to grasp he was the godling Nightwing. That was about to change as he discovered what had guided and protected him in the zone long ago his other half of soul fragment Nightwing himself! Again in the real world, Alan Scott tries flinging the captured missiles in a controlled blast against Rao it doesn't work and though all seems lost amongst the chaos, Princess Diana of Themiscyra steps in better know to the world as Wonder Woman! Combining her Superman level might with the magic of Green Lantern they are able to suffocate Rao and bring him to his knees. Vohc is distracted momentarily but just as it seems the heroes have won the day, Rao gets back up! In the Zone Chris embraces his other half and the duo become one soul again. Vohc begins to realize Jax-Ur is fighting their merge, trying to regain his body and incapacitates Thara as he regains control. The Pakistanis launch more missiles and this time even Wonder Woman and Alan can't stop them. Lois arrives and begs Mr Terrific to deprogram the nukes and just as he's about to they all deactivate! Mr Terrific tells the team even with his intellect he couldn't have succeeded but through the dust clouds the newly merged Nightwing appears and now fully reborn he intends on stopping Vohc and Rao permanently. Appearing in "Truth To Power" Featured Characters *Flamebird *Nightwing Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Wonder Woman *Justice Society of America *Alan Scott *Jay Garrick *Doctor Fate *Mister Terrific Villains *Jax-Ur *Vohc Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Pakistan' *'India' Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *T-Spheres *Lasso of Truth *Helmet of Fate Vehicles *Coming Soon Synopsis for "Captain Atom, Chapter Ten" Captain Atom lies depowered in front of Mirabai, the Forlorn as he reflected that everything that had happened, Mirabai wasn't his true enemy... Moments ago, Captain Atom leads through of Sorcerers' World's armies against Mirabai's city fortress and her countless armies. After sometime, Captain Atom and his allies breached through the fortress and confronted Mirabai, but are then easily blasted by her hex spell causing Captain Atom's depowered condition. Mirabai then ponders of what to do with her former herald on whether to send him back to General Lane to be reprogram or be used as a slave like Zachary Zatara. Aggaro the ogre then urgently tells the weaken Captain Atom that his form is not caused by Mirabai's hex as it only affects his mind, but not his entire body. Having listen to Aggaro, Captain Atom regains his willpower and repower himself as he then reflected that the enemy that he must overcome was himself. He then blast a surprised Mirabai, defeating her. As Captain Atom think it is over, Aggaro began to speak again... Appearing in "Captain Atom, Chapter Ten" Featured Characters *Captain Atom Supporting Characters *'Danel' (Dies in This Issue) *Aggaro Villains *Mirabai Other Characters *Zachary Zatara Locations *Sorcerers' World Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_888 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-truth-to-power-part-2/37-207341/ 888 888